dragon_ball_z_final_standfandomcom-20200222-history
Enemy NPCs
Enemy NPCs are non-playable characters that can be aggravated to attack nearby players after taking damage of any sort. They are commonly tied to Quests. List of Enemy NPCs |-|Earth= Notes * Unlike all other monster/animal-like NPCs, the yeti has a human head under its yeti overlay instead of a undersized generic head. This might be the creator's way of expressing his belief about the existance of yeti. |-|Namek= Notes * Burter moves faster than other NPCs. |-|Space= Notes * Prior to the 7/8/18 update, Gohan Blanco and El Hermano were overpowered jokes, they weren't associated with any quest, and there was no reward for defeating them either. They have since been moved to the Secret World. |-|Future Earth= *Back flipping out of any NPC's Spirit Splash leaves the boss frozen until they are defeated. *All instances of Mysterious Man have their hair removed from their body and will stay in that postion. |-|Tournament of Power= Notes * The fusion of Kale and Caulifla can be prevented by killing one of them whilst they are in a "frozen" state (a state where they are unresponsive to damage or nearby players). *Krillin's 'Taioken' or 'Solar Flare' is one of the two moves in the game that cannot be acquired by players but can be used by NPCs, the other being the 'Useless Beam', also seen in the T.O.P. *T.O.P NPCs may be seen using a very curious attack against their "pair", a short beam that deals no damage, doesn't push characters through , has no charge time and comes in a variety of colors, the 'Useless Beam'. It was probably made so players wouldn't get randomly hit by damaging attacks from NPCs they haven't aggravated. |-|Secret World= Notes *Friaza's quest is the most EXP rewarding quest in the entire game, at 99.999.999 EXP reward. *Gogeta uses Final Kamehameha, however, that is his potara counterpart's variant of kamehameha, Gogeta's is Big Bang Kamehameha. **Gogeta doesn't have his signature move, Stardust Breaker. However, its probably because the attack doesn't deal damage, but rather purifies the target. *The Secret World is a very efficient way of getting up to level 400, since all the quests are very rewarding and fairly easy when done in a team **The 'Cell & Ginyu' quest used to be broken, this was because the quest asked you to defeat an NPC named "Cell", though only "Perfect Cell" spawns in the area. As of the 10/14/18 update, this issue has been fixed. |-|Other World= |-| Gallery = Earth NPC Gallery File:9.png|Gorilla File:8.png|Bear File:7.png|Shielded Tank File:6.png|Red Ribbon Gunner File:5.png|Tank File:4.png|Red Ribbon Soldier File:30.png|Evil Namek File:3.png|Black Scorpion File:29.png|Evil Crane Student File:28.png|Evil Majin File:27.png|Evil Saiyan (SSJ) File:26.png|Evil Saiyan File:24.png|Yeti File:25.png|Galactic Patrol File:23.png|Purple Fighter File:22.png|Kick Boxer File:21.png|Chi Expert File:20.png|Android Prototype S File:Scorpion.png|Scorpion File:19.png|Android Prototype B File:18.png|Android Prototype A File:17.png|Alien File:16.png|Saibared File:15.png|Saibablue File:14.png|Saibaman File:13.png|Kung Fu Master File:12.png|Corrupt Officer File:11.png|Brute File:10.png|Thug File:Snake.png|Snake Bandicam 2019-07-18 23-10-41-967.jpg|Imperfect Cell bandicam 2019-07-18 23-24-09-194.jpg|Universal Champion bandicam 2019-07-18 23-32-20-279.jpg|Android 18 bandicam 2019-07-18 23-33-05-068.jpg|Android 17 bandicam 2019-07-19 12-45-10-514.jpg|Mad Scientist Namek NPC Gallery File:6584F2A1-E5D7-4AD5-8420-5E57D9B7E78F.png|Rouge Namek File:36719A3F-F697-4B53-9DDF-92903E5E01D6.png|Recruit Frieza Soldier File:FA24C536-8363-456A-A446-83D2ED55CECE.png|Frieza Soldier File:681D8CAC-1B79-4455-9BF3-19640D578B31.png File:7ED4872B-1FF6-4BBE-9777-3FC797DE378C.png File:01A7C602-E0DC-4C36-8FBA-7DC866E44CEA.png File:2F5A8021-BE23-4335-B00C-D93A98CFF4CD.png File:4A83FF39-25D7-493A-8903-06E4D0034FE9.png|Frost Demon File:E4848C2B-EB52-42BF-9715-C1EE09963B29.png|Strong Frost Demon Big_Rock.PNG.png|Big Rock bandicam 2019-07-19 00-06-33-621.jpg|Captain Ginyu bandicam 2019-07-19 00-09-16-051.jpg|Burter bandicam 2019-07-19 00-20-04-909.jpg|Jeice bandicam 2019-07-19 00-30-23-844.jpg|Zarbon bandicam 2019-07-19 00-11-22-479.jpg|Frieza Bandicam 2019-07-25 15-22-40-988.jpg|Guldo bandicam 2019-07-27 17-15-06-404.jpg|Recoome Space NPC Gallery File:Zentian.png File:Yardrat.png File:Ssj3.png File:Ssj2.png File:Orioidian.png File:Oriodian.png File:Namek_captain.png File:Kaioken.png File:Kachukian.png File:Gorgolian.png File:Gorgolian_captain.png|Gorgolian Elite File:Frieza_soldier.png File:Fishdude.png|Fishmanian File:Femi.png File:Evil_Namekian.png|Evil Namekian File:Big_asteroid.png|Big Asteroid File:Android_thing.png|Zentarian Android Bandicam 2019-07-19 13-45-18-290.jpg|Kachukian Giant Bandicam 2019-07-19 13-15-50-310.jpg|Mecha Frieza bandicam 2019-07-23 23-02-15-924.jpg|Universal Yardrat Future NPC Gallery RobloxScreenShot20190302 130925136.png|Namek-Human Fusion RobloxScreenShot20190302_131727234.png|Mystic User bandicam 2019-07-27 18-04-11-138.jpg|Future Trunks (SSJ2) bandicam 2019-08-08 03-58-11-374.jpg|Fused Zamasu bandicam 2019-08-08 03-59-32-723.jpg|Perfect Cell bandicam 2019-08-08 04-04-59-428.jpg|Majin-Human Fusion bandicam 2019-08-08 04-14-55-552.jpg|Fused Zamasu (FP) bandicam 2019-08-08 04-16-02-288.jpg|Enraged Kaioken Master bandicam 2019-08-08 04-19-37-848.jpg|Goku Black (SSJR) bandicam 2019-08-08 04-23-11-077.jpg|HARDCORE GRINDER bandicam 2019-08-08 05-12-50-533.jpg|Mysterious Man bandicam 2019-08-09 05-54-27-423.jpg|Goku (SSJB) bandicam 2019-08-09 16-21-37-300.jpg|Golden Frieza Secret World NPC Gallery bandicam 2019-08-09 05-50-38-634.jpg|Gogeta (SSJ) Screen Shot 2019-10-04 at 8.28.02 AM.png|Recoome Screen Shot 2019-10-04 at 8.28.31 AM.png|Guldo Screen Shot 2019-10-04 at 8.29.08 AM.png|Burter Screen Shot 2019-10-04 at 8.29.29 AM.png|Jeice Screen Shot 2019-10-04 at 8.29.57 AM.png|Perfect Cell Screen Shot 2019-10-04 at 8.30.27 AM.png|Captain Ginyu Screen Shot 2019-10-04 at 8.30.47 AM.png|Beerus Screen Shot 2019-10-04 at 8.31.01 AM.png|Champa ToP NPC Gallery bandicam 2019-08-09 21-40-47-088.jpg|Cabba bandicam 2019-08-09 21-45-14-473.jpg|Toppo bandicam 2019-08-09 21-48-36-915.jpg|Dyspo bandicam 2019-08-09 21-49-01-255.jpg|Bergamo bandicam 2019-08-09 21-49-33-954.jpg|Goku Screen Shot 2019-09-24 at 2.02.25 PM.png|Ribrianne Screen Shot 2019-09-24 at 2.03.17 PM.png|Kefla Screen Shot 2019-09-24 at 2.03.57 PM.png|Cabba (SSJ2) Screen Shot 2019-09-25 at 10.46.13 AM.png|Android 17 (FP) Screen Shot 2019-09-27 at 10.51.29 AM.png|Hit Screen Shot 2019-09-27 at 10.47.12 AM.png|Tien Shinhan Screen Shot 2019-09-27 at 10.46.38 AM.png|Kefla (SSJ2/Controlled Berserker) Screen Shot 2019-09-27 at 11.06.07 AM.png|Golden Frieza Screen Shot 2019-09-27 at 11.06.38 AM.png|Katopesla Screen Shot 2019-09-27 at 11.07.27 AM.png|Frost Screen Shot 2019-09-27 at 11.08.24 AM.png|Vegeta (SSJB) Screen Shot 2019-09-27 at 11.08.53 AM.png|Jiren Screen Shot 2019-09-28 at 6.15.39 PM.png|The Preecho Screen Shot 2019-09-28 at 6.16.09 PM.png|Cocotte Screen Shot 2019-09-28 at 6.23.41 PM.png|Gohan Screen Shot 2019-09-29 at 5.59.40 PM.png|Murichim Screen Shot 2019-09-29 at 6.01.49 PM.png|Caulifla Screen Shot 2019-09-29 at 6.01.22 PM.png|Prum Screen Shot 2019-09-29 at 6.00.19 PM.png|Roshi Screen Shot 2019-09-29 at 6.02.06 PM.png|Caulifla (SSJ2) Screen Shot 2019-09-29 at 6.02.26 PM.png|Toppo (G.o.D Form) Screen Shot 2019-09-29 at 6.02.44 PM.png|Goku (MUI) Screen Shot 2019-09-29 at 6.03.18 PM.png|Zarbuto Screen Shot 2019-09-29 at 6.03.43 PM.png|Vegeta Screen Shot 2019-09-29 at 6.04.11 PM.png|Goku (SSJB) Screen Shot 2019-09-29 at 6.04.30 PM.png|Krillin Other World NPC Gallery Screen Shot 2019-12-09 at 9.46.19 AM.png|Jiren Screen Shot 2019-12-05 at 10.18.16 AM.png|Goku (SSJB) Screen Shot 2019-12-05 at 10.19.13 AM.png|Universal GOD, Friaza 100% POWER Screen Shot 2019-12-09 at 9.46.37 AM.png|Goku Screen Shot 2019-12-05 at 10.17.58 AM.png|Goku (UI) Screen Shot 2019-12-05 at 10.17.41 AM|Goku (MUI) Screen Shot 2019-12-05 at 10.17.18 AM|Jiren (Full Power) Notes * All instances of Android 17 cannot be hit by auto-combo moves (i.e. Spirit Bomb Sword, Power Impact, etc) and cannot be stun locked after being guard broken. Android 17 can be hit by non-AC moves (i.e. Meteor Crash, TS Molotov, etc), but he will not be stun locked during the attack and will continue to punch. * One of the Super Elite Frieza Soldier's heads are not attached to its body and will lay on the floor. This doesn't effect the enemy's attack, but the health of the NPC is on the head this does make it hard to know when it's going to die. The head itself does not have a hitbox, so the player is unable to attack or damage the head Category:Gameplay Category:NPC